Coming Home
by She'sADreamer95
Summary: 'There is only one Tree Hill, and it's your home.' Lucas and Peyton return to Tree Hill, ready to expand their family. Their friends welcome them back eagerly. Peyton takes control of Red Bedroom Records while Lucas plans to re-open Keith Scott Body Shop. Will they live happily ever after? Or will demons from their past come back to haunt them? Sequel to Memories Of My Nightmares
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'Memories Of My Nightmares' :)**

 **Julian and Brooke ended up adopting Sam in this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sally Mann once said: _'Photographs open doors into the past, but they also allow a look into the future.'_

He picked up the framed picture and brushed his thumb across the glass. She was about seventeen in the picture, and at the time, she had still been dating Lucas. They leaned against the Comet, his arms were thrown around her waist. One hand gripped tightly to his own while her free arm was linked through her best friend's.

Nathan had taken the picture for them, and Peyton had immediately run out to make three copies so they each have one. Brooke's remained in the frame, Lucas had his taped to the refrigerator, but Peyton had burned hers when she thought that her friendship with Brooke was over for good.

"I miss Lucas." Haley muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And I miss Peyton, and Sawyer... I wish they still lived in Tree Hill."

He sighed, placing the frame back on the table before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Ever since his father had come to his rescue, and brought him home, his wife had clung to him, afraid to let him go in fear of losing him again. He was supposed to be the one who protected her, not the other way around.

"I miss them too." Nathan admitted.

His older brother and his sister-in-law were currently traveling the world along with his niece, Sawyer. He did miss them, he missed being able to go to Lucas when he needed advice, he missed his long, heartfelt conversations with Peyton, and he missed his tiny little niece, who was growing bigger by the day.

"Okay!" Brooke squealed, reappearing with two bowls full of folded up pieces of paper. She'd invited all of them over to their new house, insisting that they each bring a list of ten first names and ten middle names. Just like with the boys, she'd refused to learn the sex of the baby she was currently pregnant with.

Julian and Sam followed along behind her, carrying the twins. The boys were getting ready to walk, Brooke was constantly sending pictures and videos of their progress to her group of friends.

Brooke looked around the room, still in awe that this was real, this was her life. She was living in her childhood home, a place she'd always believed deserved a really family. She had a loving husband, a man who had given up so much just to be with her. She had three, soon to be four, beautiful children, her new fashion line, and the cafe were thriving, and her parents were finally acting like they actually had a daughter.

It had all started with Sam.

Samantha 'Sam' Walker had come to live with her after her friend Haley James-Scott had found the fifteen year old living in a car. After seven months of bickering, and constantly fighting, the twenty eight year old fashion designer had offered the teen a permanent place in her family. She'd eagerly accepted.

Samantha Walker became Samantha Davis.

Julian was in the picture by then. After a whirlwind romance, and the wedding of her dreams, she'd become Brooke Penelope Davis-Baker. Julian had sat the teenager down and explained to her that she deserved not one parent who loved her, but _two_.

Samantha Nicole Davis became Samantha Nicole Baker, older sister to Davis Eugene and Jude Andrew Baker.

The drawing had been Jamie's idea. After listening to Julian and Brooke argue back and forth for weeks, the eight year old had suggested getting everyone's input.

Jamie Scott was a genius.

"I think I picked some winners." Clay announced from the couch. Quinn was on his lap, Logan on hers.

He wasn't exactly sure how they'd ended up like that, and even though it wasn't the most comfortable position at times, he was too happy to move. Had it really only been a matter of weeks since the adoption had been finalized?

Haley was still teasing her older sister for her shotgun wedding.

"Baby!" Lydia cooed. Brooke smiled and lifted her goddaughter into the air, spinning her around in a circle.

She and Julian had agreed to not learn the sex of the baby until he, or she, was born, but she was secretly hoping for a girl. She had her beautiful teenage daughter, she had her two handsome sons, one more girl would make the family complete.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie begged, gripping the edge of one of the bowls. "Can I draw first? Please?"

"Of course you can, Jamie." Julian replied. "It was your idea, so you should get to do the honors."

He stuck his hand into the first bowl, and then the second, before handing both papers to his godmother.

 _Chester Dennis_

Brooke raised an eye brow. "Okay... I'm not sure who picked the middle name, but really, Jamie? Are all of your names going to say Chester?"

The eight year old smiled sheepishly. "No..."

Nathan glanced at Haley and rolled his eyes. That was his son, wanting everything and anything to be named after his fluffy eared bunny.

"Who's next?"

"Yo." Skills replied, reaching for the names. "Big Daddy Skills picks a good one!"

 _Bethany Melissa_

Quinn frowned. "Yeah... I loved the name Bethany, but not with that middle name. Veto."

 _Angelina Gina_

 _Orion Aaron_

 _Carter Asher_

 _Samuel Chester_

All eyes in the room locked on Jamie. He shrugged, trying to look innocent, but he had, in fact, written the name Chester twenty times.

"Wait a second..." Brooke laughed and looked over at her daughter. "Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "If it's a boy, he should take after his big sister."

The room erupted in laughter. Julian chuckled and ruffled the sixteen year old's hair.

"We already have one Sam." He told her. "We don't need another one... Trust me."

Brooke rolled her eyes and reached into the first bowl. She gave her husband a small smile, and he reached into the container full of middle names. Everything they did, they did together.

" _Kayleigh_." She read, slowly unfolding the paper.

 _Kayleigh_. It was a beautiful name. _Kayleigh Baker_. It flowed perfectly. Now she was really hoping for a girl.

"Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Not me." Her friend replied. "The only name you've chosen of mine was Melissa."

Quinn raised an eye brow. "You thought that was a good middle name?"

"Well, I didn't know that it would get paired with the name Bethany-"

Nathan and Clay shared a look before clamping their hands over their respective wives mouths. They still bickered like children sometimes.

"What does yours say, Julian?" Mouth asked. His newborn daughter, Marianne Louise McFadden was in his arms, fast asleep. Once again, his amazing friend Brooke Davis had been awarded the title of godmother.

"Wait!" Brooke held up a hand to cut him off. "Who's the genius that came up with this name? I need to know."

She glanced around the room, waiting.

Finally, her sixteen year old's face broke out into a grin.

"Sam?"

"I found it in a baby book." Sam admitted. "I thought it was pretty. It means pure."

Despite knowing that the teenager hated anything mushy, Brooke grabbed her and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"You're a genius, Sam!" She squealed. "Okay, baby, you can read yours now."

Julian rolled his eyes and unfolded the piece of paper with the mystery middle name written across it.

" _Elizabeth_." He read aloud.

Again, she looked around the room, searching for the culprit. Elizabeth was her best friend's middle name, and only the people in their original group of friends would have known that.

"Guys?"

Haley, Nathan, Skills and Mouth shrugged. None of them had suggested it, the name hadn't even crossed their minds.

"Seriously." Brooke drew out, smiling at the idea of her child carrying around Peyton's middle name. "Who picked it? I _love_ that name! Kayleigh Elizabeth Baker? It's perfect! Who's idea was it?"

"Mine." He announced, leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms, a grin spreading across his face as he watched everyone's jaw drop.

"I know I haven't been around for a while." He continued. "But I hope it's okay that we voted too. The world could always use another Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ass!"

Haley jumped up from her seat on the couch and threw herself at him, winding her arms around his neck. She'd seen him more than a month ago, but she had been vulnerable then, imagining the worst possibilities for her husband.

He'd wanted so badly to stay and be there for her, he would have killed any man who caused her or his brother pain. But he'd agreed to take Jamie and Lydia with him, to protect them since Haley had insisted on protecting herself.

"Hi, Hales." Lucas greeted, tightening his grip on her waist. The last time he'd held her, she had almost broken down in front of him.

But the girl in his arms now was the girl he had grown up with, the strongest person he knew.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, pulling back so she could slap him. "You ass!"

 _There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you, or miss you, or wish that I could walk through the doors of that cafe, and we could just be... Us for a little while. So when Nathan gets home, and he will, we need to spend more time together. Because my world is better with you in it, and because I love you, Hales._

"What are you doing here, man?" Nathan jumped on his next. "Is Peyton here? What about Sawyer?"

"How long are you guys visiting?" Mouth asked, handing Marianne to Millicent before he stood up.

"Luke!"

Brooke squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. It was a dream come true, seeing her Lucas standing there.

"Brooke!" He replied, just as eagerly. "Congratulations, Davis! I can't believe you're pregnant again!"

She glanced around the room for the third time, searching for her curly haired, blonde best friend. Her face fell when she didn't find Peyton, or Sawyer.

"What's wrong, B. Davis?" A familiar voice echoed through the halls. "Expecting someone else?"

"Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke scooped up the four year old girl, hugging her tightly.

Sawyer Brooke Scott, her namesake. She had her mother's wild curls, and chickeny legs, but her father's deep blue eyes. She'd taken after Peyton attitude wise, and Lucas still couldn't decide if that was a blessing or a curse.

"I guess I should call you B. Davis-Baker now, though." Peyton continued. She appeared next to her husband, her arms cradling a small bundle. "Just like I'm P. Scott now."

Brooke and Haley shared a look, a grin simultaneously spreading across their faces as they realized what had happened.

"You bitch!" Brooke smacked her. "How could you not tell me that you were pregnant!"

Lucas smiled and reached out to take one the baby from his her. Smiling, he passed his son off to Nathan.

"Everyone meet Holden Keith Scott." He announced, slipping his arm around Peyton's waist.

"Keith, huh?" Nathan asked, looking down at the little boy's face. "Good choice, Luke. He looks just like Keith's baby pictures."

"That's what Peyton said when she held him for the first time." Lucas replied, smiling sadly. It still killed him that his Uncle Keith had never gotten to meet his kids.

"Holden Scott." Brooke repeated with a smile. "Holden _Keith_ Scott, you are so handsome! I'm your Aunt Brooke, and I am gonna spoil you!"

Nathan handed his new nephew off to Haley. Her eyes lit up as she cradled him to her chest. He really did look like Keith.

"If we're lucky, he'll be just like his great uncle." Peyton muttered thoughtfully. "A girl can only hope, right?"

"Jamie?" Haley asked. "You stayed with Lucas and Peyton for two weeks... Did you know about this?"

Jamie shrugged. "They made me promise to keep it a secret."

Lucas picked Sawyer up, throwing her over his shoulder as he moved to sit down in a nearby chair.

"Psst." Clay whispered to Quinn. "Hey... Who is that?"

"Nathan's brother." She replied, raising an eye brow. "Lucas... You've really never met him before? He's three months older than Nate."

"Oh..."

"Hey, man." Lucas held his hand out to shake Clay's. "Lucas Scott. You must be Clay, Nathan's told me a lot about you."

Clay shot his best friend an odd look. "And somehow I've barely heard a thing about you..."

He shrugged. "Nate doesn't like to brag."

"Yeah." Nathan scoffed and gave his brother a friendly punch. "That's it."

"Yo, Luke." Skills greeted, gripping his old friend's hand. "P. Sawyer-P. Scott, whoever you are now, seriously! How long you guys back for?"

The high school sweethearts smiled at each other, the curly haired blonde gave him a small nod.

"Well..." Lucas drew out. His wife sat down on his lap. "How would you guys feel about us staying... Permanently?"

Brooke squealed again, suddenly realizing that she hadn't even given her best friend a hug yet.

"Get over here, Blondie!" She ordered, grabbing Peyton. The two girls held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

"You're moving back!"

"I'm moving back!"

"You have a son!"

"I have a son!" Peyton echoed.

She looked over at Lucas, secretly begging. He rolled his eyes and nodded. It's not like they wouldn't find out soon anyway. She pulled out her phone, pulling up a photo of a beautiful, newborn baby girl.

"This is Mei Li." Peyton announced, passing her phone around. "She was born ten days ago, in China. Luke and I are adopting her."

"You're adopting!" Brooke squealed again. "You're here, you're staying, you brought my Sawyer, you have a son, and you're adopting! I love you, P. Scott!"

She thought her life had been perfect, with her house, her job, her husband, her kids, and her parents. The only thing that could ever make it better was her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas whistled as he first caught sight of the house. Priced at $739,000, it was a five bedroom, five bathroom home with 0.49 acres. It also happened to be right across from the Davis-Baker household, much to the girls delight.

"What do you think?"

He glanced over at Julian, his grin widening. The movie producer really had changed his ways, he was no longer the arrogant jerk that had dated Peyton, and played games with Brooke's mind. Now, he was kind of cool.

"It's perfect." Lucas said, putting Sawyer down. She'd insisted on coming with them. He had been telling Haley the truth when he said that his wife and daughter ganged up on him to get their way.

Sawyer was _just_ like Peyton.

"Movers are coming tomorrow." He told Julian. "We don't have much... That's either a blessing or a curse when you're living in an RV. I've got some of the stuff from the old house in storage, but I don't really think it's baby proof."

Julian chuckled. "What about the old house? Are you gonna sell?"

"Nah." Lucas shook his head. "I grew up in that house, some of my best memories with Keith are in that house. Maybe Sawyer will live there again someday."

"Daddy!"

Lucas chuckled as he watched her run up the driveway, her hand wrapping around the door knob. She tugged on it, her eye brows furrowing in confusion when the door refused to open.

"You need the key, honey." He called, jogging to catch up with her. "Sawyer Scott! Wait for daddy!"

"Daddy's too slow!" Sawyer replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Julian was bent over laughing.

"She's just like Peyton." He said.

"You're right." Lucas replied. "You are absolutely right. And I still don't know whether to be happy, or worried about that. Honestly, when Sawyer was about three days old, I heard Peyton talking to her in her bedroom. She was telling a newborn, promising her than she and I would never leave her. I know Peyton's had it rough, Julian, but every since she became a mom, it's like every single wound has healed."

* * *

"He's beautiful." Quinn muttered, hesitantly holding her arms out. "Can I... Do you think I could hold him?"

Peyton laughed and handed off her baby boy. He looked so much like Keith, she could only hope that Holden would act like him too. Sawyer may have had her stubbornness, but she was also so much like Lucas, the way she thought things through

"I've _really_ missed you, P. Scott."

She looked up at her best friend and grinned. If she had had to come back for one person, though she loved all of her friends, it would have been Brooke. She still felt horrible for missing Brooke's wedding, and the birth of her boys. She'd wanted to come back with Lucas to retrieve Jamie and Lydia, but her stubborn husband had insisted she stay behind to take care of Sawyer and her growing belly.

"I missed you, B. Davis-Baker." Peyton replied, squeezing her band. "But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Haley said, dropping down beside her. "Cause Tree Hill sucks without you two."

 _It's strange. Just.. The night away from school, it feels like you and I actually live on the same planet._

 _Life plays tricks on you like that._

" _Please_ tell me you're taking control of Red Bedroom records again..." She continued.

Peyton laughed. Though Chris Keller had returned home to help Haley run the label in the wake of Nathan's kidnapping, he still bugged the growing musician to the point where she had to leave the room. He'd been signed to Red Bedroom Records, but that didn't mean he had to run it again.

"Yep." She nodded, popping the p. "I've got one more surprise... Luke bought the shop. He wants to reopen Keith Scott Body Shop, and teach Holden all about cars when he's old enough."

Haley smiled. She'd spent countless afternoons hanging out at the shop, doing homework while Lucas and Keith attended to the growing number of cars. She could still hear Keith, teasing Lucas about Peyton. Then she'd join in, and he'd come after her with grease covered hands, dirtying up her clothes enough that her mother would scold him when he brought her home. Keith would high five her when Lucas's back was turned.

 _This year I'll talk to Peyton Sawyer!_

"I still can't believe you're here." Brooke muttered, pulling her in for another hug. "Now everything is really perfect."

She rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, keeping hold of her hand. She was finally home, in Tree Hill, right where she belonged.

"Brooke!" Quinn said suddenly. She placed Holden in Jude's old baby swing before going to sit next to her sister. "You never picked a boy's name!"

Though the party had died down to the four of them, there was no reason why they couldn't pick a name together.

"Okay, Curly." Brooke shoved the bowl of names to her. "You do the honors."

Peyton reached in and pulled out a name, slowly unfolding the piece of papers. She glanced at her best friend, her eyes widening.

 _Ian_

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, baby." Julian greeted, kissing her forehead. He saw the name in Peyton's hand and grinned. "Hey! One of my names finally got picked."

Lucas shot him a hard look, wrapping his arm around Peyton. "You're kidding me... Right?"

"Why not?" He raised an eye brow. "Ian is a good name. It means: Gift from God, which I think pretty much defines this kid, since we were told you wouldn't be able to get pregnant again."

 _Well if it isn't Tease One and Tease Two._

They waited, hoping it would come to him, only to get a blank stare in return.

"Umm, honey..." Brooke laughed nervously. "Remember Psycho Derek's _real_ name?"

Julian snatched the paper out of Peyton's hand, ripping it up into tiny little pieces. Lucas coughed awkwardly.

"Ian Baker sounds stupid anyway." Julian muttered, going to grab the broom and dust pan. Brooke laughed.

"I can't believe you picked Ian." Peyton shook her head. "Did you _listen_ when I told you that story? Did you listen when _Brooke_ told you that story?"

He shrugged, kissing Brooke's head again. "I was listening! But Derek and Ian were two different people!"

"Not really..." Brooke drew out, laughing. "I still can't believe you picked _Ian_ , babe. Our child will take that name over my dead body."


	4. Chapter 4

"Peyton?"

Just like that day in high school, when he'd walked into a house full of smoke, he took off running in the direction of their new kitchen.

"Oh, Peyton..."

Lucas chuckled as he caught sight of her, bent over the stove, looking angry. She'd put the kids down for a nap, and she had forgotten to set the alarm... Again.

"Sawyer wanted chocolate chip cookies." She replied miserably. "Actually, she _demanded_ them, she sounded just like you."

"Babe." Still laughing, Lucas moved around the counter to pull her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should just stick to store bought cookies."

Peyton rolled her eyes and tried to shove him away. "Hey! I know how to bake, Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"You're a mess, Peyton Elizabeth Scott!"

 _Peyton Elizabeth Scott_. He loved the way that sounded. She was his, and sometimes, he still couldn't believe it.

"You're gonna pay for that one, babe!"

She reached for the bowl of cookie dough, but before she could chuck it at him, the phone rang.

"Ha!" Lucas teased, grabbing it. "Safe... Oh! It's the adoption agency, Peyt."

Peyton would always abandon her plot of revenge for any information about Mei Li. They'd first seen her picture a week after Holden's birth. A three day old baby girl had been left in the trash to die, her parents unknown. She was beautiful, with brown eyes and dark hair.

They'd fallen in love with her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" The social worker asked. "Hi. How are you this afternoon? This is Amy Shafter, with Children's One World? I'm calling about your future daughter."

"Yes!" Peyton responded eagerly. "How is she? Is she doing good? Will she be coming soon?"

"Easy, Peyton." Lucas laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Take a deep breath, babe."

He laughed again. He saw her excitable traits in both of his kids, Sawyer when she laughed and Holden when he smiled.

"She's doing wonderful." Amy told her. "I was just calling to tell you that her departure date to the U.S. has been scheduled for October 15th. Does that work for you?"

Peyton squealed and pulled away from her him, seconds later, the front door slammed behind her. No doubt she was running across the street to tell Brooke and Julian the big news.

"Absolutely." Lucas replied. "We will be there. Thank you... _So_ much."

After the promise of an email containing the flight information, and official adoption papers for Mei Li, he hung up and glanced outside.

Brooke and Peyton stood in the middle of the street, arms thrown around each other, jumping for joy.

Lucas watched them with a lazy sense of pride. He knew how guilty his wife felt for missing some of Brooke's biggest moments, which was one of the many reason he'd suggested moving back to Tree Hill.

He loved Karen, and Andy, and Lily, but Tree Hill was home, their birthplace, and home to some of the people who loved them the most.

When he'd suggested moving back, Peyton had thrown herself at him, locking her legs around his waist.

 _I'll take that as a yes, then?_

"You're gonna have a daughter in less than two months!" Brooke squealed. "I can't believe it. Peyton! Holden, Mei Li, and Kayleigh will be the _best_ of friends!"

"You don't even know if Kayleigh is a girl." Peyton teased.

"Eh. I'm allowed to guess."

Brooke was right though, she could totally see it, their three kids becoming as close as their mothers.

If Holden and Mei Li, or even Sawyer were really lucky, they'd find a friendship that mirrored the one of hers and Brooke's, minus the cheating boyfriend/best friend drama, and if they were really, really lucky, they'd find a relationship like Lucas's and Haley's, the type of friendship that lasted through adulthood, a protective brother-sister type of relationship. She hoped they did find someone like that.

The world was a horrible place not to have a best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"Remind me." Nathan muttered, finally finding a place to park. "Why am _I_ here again?"

"Because." Peyton replied with a grin. She was sitting beside him in the SUV, singing off key to her favorite new CD. "Your wife couldn't make it, so you were the next best thing."

Brooke scoffed. "You're kidding, right, P. Scott? The next best thing would have been Quinn!"

He shot her a warning look, pulling his keys out of the ignition before turning to face her. "Watch it, Davis."

"It's _Baker_ now." She corrected him, rolling her eyes.

It was strange, how normal everything felt even with the sudden return of his sister-in-law. The three had spent countless hours together while growing up, sleepovers, parties, late night movies, but those times had slowly dwindled down to a weekly three way phone call, started by Peyton.

"You'll always be Davis to me." Nathan told her. "Just like you'll always be Sawyer."

Peyton snorted. "Come on, you two, let's shop till we drop!"

He groaned. The two girls had shown up at the house, and without so much as a word, had whisked him away. Haley, Quinn and Millicent had taken the kids for the day, Sam had tagged along to help. Lucas had dragged Skills, Mouth and Clay off to the River Court for a game. There was only one person missing.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Julian?" Nathan demanded, locking the car. He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the two girls into the store.

"Umm..." Brooke shifted from one foot to the other, refusing to look him in the eye. "He... Went to play basketball?"

Peyton snorted, moving out of the way before he could grab her instead of her best friend. Brooke squealed as his fingers locked around her wrist, pulling her up against him as he began to tickle her.

"Julian sucks at basketball!" He couldn't help but laugh. "Peyton? Did you know about this?"

She shrugged. "Guilty."

"Let's go." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand, yanking her towards the mall. "We're gonna shop till we drop! Cause I am going to spoil my little Mei Li... What are you changing her name to, anyway?"

Peyton zipped her lips. "Sorry! Luke made me promise."

While she did her best to convince her best friend to let her in on the secret name, Nathan followed along behind them, still wondering how he'd ended up getting dragged along on a shopping trip.

"Where should we go first?" He grumbled. His thoughts were full of ways to get back at the guys for leaving him the short straw.

" _Peyton?_ " Someone called. " _Peyton Sawyer?_ Is that you?"

 _I'm the only person who's ever going to love you, Peyton._

She tensed, knowing that voice all too well. Though it had been ten years since they had had any contact, Lucas was one to make sure of that, his dark, menacing voice haunted her dreams.

Nathan's eyes narrowed. His grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him in an attempt to make a quick getaway.

"Peyton!" He said, growing closer. "Oh my god... I can't believe it's you! How are you? You look fantastic!"

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand again as Ricky finally neared them. He looked exactly the same, give or take a few years. He grinned and reached out to squeeze her arm.

"Touch her." Nathan hissed. "And it will be the last thing you ever do."

Ricky drew his hand back as if it were on fire. He nodded at Brooke before turning his attention back to the former Ravens basketball star.

"Hey, Nate." He began. "I, umm... I heard about your dad, man... I'm really sorry..."

Nathan and his father had never gotten along, Dan had always bullied him into playing basketball, while Nathan was always trying to do better than his father. They'd formed a stronger bond when Haley fell pregnant with Jamie until, but then the truth had come out. Dan had killed Keith.

He'd tried to recoil their relationship after being released from jail, he'd rescued Nathan's wife and son from the psycho Nanny Carrie, but Nathan couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him. Dan had been the one to prove that Renee wasn't pregnant with Nathan's child, and though he thought better of it, he allowed Jamie to have a relationship with his grandpa. Jamie knew the truth, but somehow he still saw the good in Dan Scott.

Dan jumped in front of a bullet to save Nathan's life, losing his own in the process. He'd finally forgiven his father for every wrongdoing.

He could usually tell when someone was being genuine, and maybe Ricky was trying to sound sincere, but he'd never trust the words that came out of the mouth of the prick who had beaten his friend.

"Whatever." He muttered, hooking his hand around Peyton's elbow. "Come on.. Let's go."

Peyton allowed Nathan to drag her out of the store, Brooke trailing along behind them. Her hands began to shake as she realized what had just happened.

"He's..." She stuttered. "He's... He's... He's back?! Oh my god... Nathan?"

"Hey." He muttered, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's alright, Peyt. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. I beat his ass once... More than once, and I can do it again. I promise."

Nathan quickly ushered the two girls back into the car. They barely had time to buckle their seat belts before he sped out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Brooke demanded, reaching up to rest a hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Nate?"

Peyton's eyes widened when she recognized the route he was taking. She slapped his arm, silently begging him to turn around and take her home.

"He has a right to know." Nathan replied, his gaze fixated on the road. "You can't keep this from him, Peyton."

He parked in between Lucas's mustang and Julian's truck, pausing to try and offer his blonde friend a smile. It came out as more of a grimace, and he sighed, pulling the keys from the ignition and getting out of his SUV.

"Nathan?" Clay raised an eye brow. "Hey, man... Listen, about the whole 'shopping trip' thing... We were gonna vote on who had to take the girls, but then you weren't there, and..."

Before Brooke could stop her, Peyton shot out of the car.

"Peyton?" Lucas said. "Hey-"

She threw herself at him, winding her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist hesitantly, his basketball still tucked under his free arm.

"Babe?" He asked, trying to pull back enough to get a look at her face. "Peyton, talk to me. What's wrong? What happened."

Lucas locked eyes with his brother.

"He's back." Nathan announced coldly, crossing his arms.

"You mean..."

He kicked the ground. "Yup."

Lucas abandoned the ball, cradling Peyton to his chest with both arms. He thought it was over, they all had. Ricky had been sent to a boarding school in Vermont, Peyton had moved on with Lucas, and graduated with her friends.

She still had nightmares every once in a while, and on those nights he would stay awake, holding onto her for dear life so she would know that she wasn't alone, Ricky couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Did he talk to you?" Lucas demanded, tightening his grip on her. "Are you okay? Did he..."

"Nathan stepped in before he could even touch her." Brooke told him. "Don't worry, Luke. We'll get him."

"You're damn right we will." He hissed. "But until we do, you're not going anywhere alone, Peyton."

Peyton opened her mouth to protest. They'd done the exact same thing to her in high school, and thought it had worked, it had also been extremely annoying. The attention her friends had given her felt weird, but it made her love them all the more.

"Peyton." Nathan warned. "We're not gonna let him hurt you again, okay? But please, just let us protect you."

"It's like you guys are always protecting me." Peyton pointed out, frowning. "Why can't I save myself?"

"You can." Brooke replied. "But let us help, P. Scott. We're your friends, and we love you."

Julian slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Clay shot Nathan a confused look. "Umm... Guys? Who are we talking about?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay,guys." Haley sighed, resting her head in her hands. "You have to understand... This was a long time ago. I mean, we were still in high school!"

Nathan took a deep breath, his hand making circles across her back. It had been years since she'd told anyone about Peyton's past relationship, but it was as if everything had just happened the day before, not ten years earlier. He knew Haley still carried around the guilt of lying about her friend's bruises when she was asked by him or his brother.

"What did this guy do that was so bad?" Clay asked hesitantly.

 _Peyton?_

 _I told you! I fell, Nate! I'm fine! It was just an accident!_

"Smacked her around." Nathan replied. "Used Peyton as his own personal punching bag, took all his frustrations out on her. Take your pick, Clay. No matter how you phrase it, it doesn't change anything, trust me."

Quinn blinked. "This Ricky guy... He _hit_ Peyton?"

Haley nodded. She had thought it was over, she'd thought that Peyton could finally get on with her life, and be happy with Lucas. Of course she was wrong, she was the one who had covered the abuse up for so long.

 _Peyton..._

 _Please don't say 'I told you so' right now, Hales. I really don't need to hear that again._

"Hales." He muttered, wrapping his arm around her. "Hey, baby, don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay, alright? We're not gonna let that bastard get anywhere near her. This isn't high school anymore."

Clay reached out to squeeze her knee. He hated to see his sister-in-law, his friend, Haley, so upset. He didn't even know half the story, but he was already after blood. If there was one thing he hated more than seeing someone he loved get so upset, it was a man who felt so insecure about himself, he had to take his anger out on a woman.

Real men didn't hit girls, real men did everything in their power to protect the ones they loved the most.

He would have died if it meant saving Quinn.

"What exactly happened?"

Nathan let out a long, held-in sigh. The image of Peyton on the floor of her living room, without a part on her body that wasn't black and blue had never left him.

"I was on a run." He began, remembering that day all too well. "I went through Peyton's neighborhood just so I could check on the house... After the Psycho Derek/Ian attacks, we were all checking up on her, and I saw that her front door was open... I was worried about her, so I went in..."

 _Peyton?_

"She was just... Lying there." Nathan continued, visibly wincing. "She was barely conscious by the time I got inside, but she still defended him. It took me and Lucas cornering Haley in the tutor center to find out that was really going on."

 _She didn't sprain her wrist after trying out a new cheer move, and she didn't get that black eye from playing baseball with Brooke._

Haley gripped his hand and took a deep breath. "When Lucas went and confronted her about it, Peyton tried to deny it... And when the truth did come out, she blamed herself! Nathan and Lucas beat the crap out of him... Quite a few times, and eventually, Ricky was sent to some boarding school in Vermont. And that was the end of it. Peyton married Lucas, and had Sawyer. Happily ever after."

"Until now..." Quinn drew out, blushing when Clay shot her a look. "Sorry. What are you gonna do, Nate? Is this guy living in Tree Hill again?"

"Probably." Nathan replied bitterly. "I can only promise one thing right now, Quinn, and that's that he'll get to Peyton over my dead body. If he comes near any of my friends..."

"We'll take care of him.'

Nathan, Quinn and Haley turned to look at Clay, wearing the exact same expression.

"What?" He demanded. "Okay, look, Nate. I know I don't really know Lucas and Peyton yet, but they're important to you, and that's important to me. He's your brother, and she's one of your best friends, so if you're looking for a fight with the guy who hurt her, then I've got your back."

Nathan managed a small smile, reaching out to rest a hand on Clay's shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome."

"I know I'm not in high school anymore..." He muttered, thinking back to every single fight he'd been involved in: the guys who had gone after Jimmy Edwards at Peyton's concert, Chris Keller, his own brother, it was endless.

He wasn't that person anymore, the guy who hurt innocent people, but fuck with one person he loved, and you were done for. He could have killed Damien West for trying to hit on Haley, they'd almost gotten into a fight after the prick had shoved her back.

"Nathan?"

"If Ricky Hall comes near any of us." Nathan continued, his voice dark. "I'll kill him."


	7. Chapter 7

When Sawyer had insisted on painting her bedroom walls red, Lucas had burst out laughing. He'd nearly chocked on a dinner roll before promising she could have anything she wanted.

Now, Peyton stood in the doorway of her room, watching her beautiful little girl sleep. Sawyer Brooke Scott was truly one of a kind.

"Hey." Lucas whispered, kissing her forehead. His hand wrapped around hers, tugging softly. "C'mon."

He led her away from the bedroom, turning back to gently close the door. He rejoined his wife, leading the way downstairs.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, dropping down onto the couch. He pulled on her hand until she was more or less sitting on his lap.

"Yeah."

"You're lying..." He drew out, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Come on, Peyton. Will you please just talk to me?"

"As much as I love how well you know me." Peyton replied. "I hate when you do that. How do you always know, Luke?"

"Common knowledge." He shrugged. "You never look anyone in the eye when you're lying. So will you please tell me the truth now?"

She hesitated. The only thing she had ever wanted to do was protect her kids, she wanted Sawyer and Mei Li to find someone they could love, and be loved by. She wanted Holden to grow up and be exactly like his father, though if he turned out to be anything like Keith, that would have been just fine.

"How do I explain this to her?" Peyton asked, leaning back into him. "Sawyer... Even Mei Li, when they ask me about dating, and relationships, and the type of boys they should go for?"

Lucas shook his head. "Well, don't worry about that so much, babe. Neither one of them will be allowed to leave the house until they're at least forty."

She smacked him and he chuckled. He'd always been protective of his friends, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, but now that he had a daughter, soon to be two, he wanted to wrap them both in wool and hire a ninja bodyguard to stand and watch them the second the girls were old enough to gain a little freedom.

"Just tell them the truth." Lucas replied, tightening his grip on her waist. "Tell them what your father told you: 'Use your head, and follow your heart.'"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Peyton stayed curled up in his arms, feeling safe for the first time all day.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind hanging out with the girls for a little while tomorrow?" He asked.

Lucas may have known her, but she knew him too. She struggled to turn around in his tight embrace to shoot him a dark look.

"What are you gonna do, Luke?"

Lucas sighed. It had been Nathan's idea, really, but he was eager to go along with the plan if it meant protecting Peyton.

"Babe..." He muttered, pulling her closer to him. "Please, don't worry about it. Just let me take care of you... Please."

Peyton nodded slowly. "Maybe Brooke, Haley, Millie, and Quinn could bring the kids over here, and we could have a play date, or something."

Lucas kissed her forehead. "That's a great idea, babe."

She was almost grateful that Lucas hadn't revealed their intentions to her. Obviously, whatever they were about to do involved that bad part of her past, but the less she knew, the better.

"Everything's gonna be alright... Right?"

"Yeah, it is." Lucas told her. He'd made that promise maybe a dozen times to her, and he'd always been able to keep it. This time wouldn't be any different.

As Peyton began to fall asleep in his arms, Lucas thought back to their years in high school.

Though he'd dated her best friend, he had somehow always known that the blonde girl, who he'd been sent to rescue that fateful day by the lake, was the girl he was destined to be with.

He would always love her, he would always be there to protect her, and he wasn't about to let some prick, who thought hitting a woman was okay, hurt her again.

Ricky Hall would get to Peyton Scott over his dead body.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Julian muttered from the backseat. "I didn't know there were any houses out this way."

Lucas shrugged and pointed at Clay. "He's the one who got the address. Are we going the right way, man?"

He nodded, picking up his phone to double check the house number. "Relax, guys. We're good."

"How did you find out where he lived anyway?" Nathan asked, making a right turn at a stop sign. "Clay... Do I even wanna know?"

When the Scott brothers had announced their plan, Julian and Clay hadn't thought twice about offering to go along. Julian, because he'd dated Peyton, and he still cared for her as a friend, and Clay because Peyton was so important to his best friend, Nathan.

"Well... Let's just say that the lady at City Hall is a huge Nathan Scott fan." Clay began, earning a sharp look from the driver. "Nate, relax, man! I just gave her an autographed picture."

Clay's efficient way of getting Ricky Hall's address had proved to be golden. The former Ravens basketball player was sitting outside on a rundown porch.

"Nice looking crack den." Julian muttered.

The house was a complete and total eyesore. The porch would definitely creaked as one stepped up and down, every window was cracked and lined with spider webs, and the paint chipped like torn paper.

"Lucas Scott?" Ricky asked, raising an eye brow. "Hey, man. Long time no see! How you been? I heard about the book... Congrats, man!"

Nathan's hand shot out, landing heavily on his brother's shoulder. There was a time and a place for violence, but he was secretly hoping that they could make their point without the visit ending in a brawl.

"Easy, Luke." He said. "You'll get your chance."

"Hey." He muttered, holding his hand out to Julian and Clay. "Ricky Hall. Nathan, Lucas and I went to high school together."

"Yeah." Julian replied bitterly. Brooke had told him everything over the period of their relationship, even the part where she'd been knocked down while trying to keep the prick away from Peyton. "We know exactly who you are."

When Ricky realized that none of the men would be greeting him with a friendly handshake, he pulled back and nodded towards the house.

"You guys wanna come in?" He asked. "Have a beer? We could catch up on old times..."

Lucas's blood boiled. Catch up on old times? Was he really that stupid? Both Clay and Nathan grabbed at him, holding him back before he could bash Ricky's face in.

"Cool it, Luke."

"You know exactly why we're here, Hall." Nathan snapped. At one point in life, he'd been able to hold his brother back, but when Lucas was determined, he could be pretty strong.

"Ah." Ricky replied, sitting back down. "Let me guess. Peyton Sawyer, right? You want me to stay away from her."

"It's Peyton _Scott_ now." Lucas hissed, holding up his ring finger. "And you're damn right I want you to stay away from her."

"You're married." He whistled. "Wow, man, congrats. Luke, look... I was a stupid kid, alright? I didn't have control over my anger..."

Clay released his hold on the older Scott brother and took off running up the porch steps. He grabbed Ricky, his hands tight around his shoulders as he held him down.

"Clay!"

"You didn't have control over your anger?!" Clay demanded, his anger growing. "You were a stupid kid?! You hit a defenseless girl, you used her as your own punching bag, and the only reason you stopped was because Lucas and Nathan kicked your ass repeatedly! You're lucky either one of them has let you live!"

Nathan and Julian made no attempt to stop him, there was no use. When Clay got angry, there was no calming him.

Lucas joined his new friend on the porch, throwing his arm back before Nathan could step in. His fist connected with Ricky's jaw before he grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"Remember how Nathan and I beat your ass after we found out what you did to her?" He asked. "In case you don't, that was your reminder. I kicked your ass once, and I can do it again, I don't need my little brother to back me up. If you ever come near my wife again. I will kill you, I promise you that."


	9. Chapter 9

"Peyton?"

She winced, slowly turning to face him. Being quite was not her forte, in fact, she sucked at it. Either that, or Lucas had super sonic hearing.

"Hey." Lucas put his book and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "Are you going out?"

Peyton moved to sit beside him, her smile fading when she saw his bruised knuckle. He could never lie to her about a fight, or punching someone, because the evidence was right there in front of her.

He sighed and slung his arm across her shoulder. "Peyton... Maybe you should just stay home... I could make us dinner, and then we could stay in bed all night, doing this..."

Lucas began to kiss her neck, his hand made circles across her back.

"Mhmm..." Peyton giggled and pulled him towards her so she could kiss him. "I love you, Lucas, but..."

Lucas groaned and pulled away. " _But_? Uh oh, that's never good. Let me guess, Brooke? I know she's about to pop any day now, babe, but you also have a husband who likes to spend time with you too."

"Tomorrow." She promised. "But Brooke really needs me right now, Luke. She's my best friend, she needs me."

Brooke and Peyton had always been loyal to each other, give or take a few love triangles in high school. He smiled and kissed her again.

"You are all mine tomorrow." Lucas muttered. "I was thinking Sawyer and Holden could go visit their favorite aunt and uncle."

"I like the way you think, Lucas Scott."

Peyton smiled into their last kiss before standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys off of the table and walked out to the Comet.

She had just lied to her husband, Brooke was out to dinner with Julian. But if Lucas knew the truth about where she was headed...

She would never be allowed to leave the house again without him glued to her side.

Peyton Sawyer had always been the type of girl to crave answers, and Peyton Scott was no different. Ricky had hit her, he'd beaten her, he'd never loved her.

She just needed to know why.

* * *

"Peyton."

She lowered her hand, her eyes cold. He had seen her before she could actually muster up the courage to knock on the door.

Ricky stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance. He had a black eye, Lucas had gotten a good hit.

"You shouldn't be here..." He muttered. "Look, Peyton, your husband made it pretty clear. I think it would be better if you just go."

"Lucas doesn't control what I do." Peyton replied coldly. "And neither do you. I don't know what Nathan, and Lucas said when they came here, I don't really care. It's my turn to talk now, and you're gonna listen."

Ricky nodded, a sign for her to continue.

"I couldn't believe how lucky I was." She said, staring at the ground. "I had great friends, I was getting ready to graduate, and I had a basketball playing boyfriend. The girls on the cheerleading squad were so jealous. But it wasn't meant to be... Whatever happened, _nothing_ gave you the right to hit me."

 _I'm the only person who's ever going to love you, Peyton, so the sooner you accept that, the better. Maybe once you get that through your thick head, I'll think about taking you back, but you're really gonna have to work for it._

"No excuse." Peyton slowly raised her head to look him in the eye. "No justification for the violence you put me through. You have a problem, and if you don't face it, then you'll end up in a lot worse trouble, and other girls will get hurt."

Ricky stayed where he was, his mouth agape. His eyes widened, and for once in his life, she actually thought he looked sincere.

"You beat me." She said. "But you didn't break me."

He opened his mouth to reply. "Peyton-I can never tell you how sorry I am for everything I put you through... I was a dumb kid, and I ended up hurting the one person who really cared about me. I am so sorry, Peyton. If I could take it all back..."

"I'm not gonna be seeing you anymore." Peyton replied. "You're not gonna see me either. Ever... Ever. Goodbye, Ricky... I hope you find peace."

She turned on her heel and walked away, almost sprinting to get back to her car. She had finally faced one of the biggest demons of her past... So why didn't she feel anything?

* * *

"Peyton?" Brooke swung the door open, her eyes full of confusion. She hadn't been expecting her blonde best friend to come by. "Hey... What's wrong?"

Peyton moved past her to step inside. She slowly turned to face Brooke, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I went to see him."

"Who?" She asked. Realization hit her, and she pulled the blonde into a hug. "Oh no... Ricky?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Brooke and holding on for dear life. She'd gone to her old friend because she knew that she wouldn't receive judgment when she was in such a defeated state.

"Oh Peyton..."

"Am I insane, Brooke?" Peyton demanded, pulling back. "Should I have just avoided him, and lived in fear of running into him everywhere I went?"

"Peyton." Brooke drew out, catching hold of her hand. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself, okay? Ricky Hall is a sick person. He beat you, he doesn't deserve anything from you. You know that."

"I don't know..." She said, remembering his shocked reaction. "Maybe I just wanted to see it with my own eyes that he really is pathetic."

"Maybe." Brooke replied, pulling her over to the couch. "Come on. We don't have to talk about this, P. Scott, not if you're not ready."

Peyton shrugged. They had always been able to talk about everything, the good and the bad.

"He said he was sorry." She muttered. "He actually apologized... And he seemed sincere about it, B. Baker... I don't know what to think..."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Peyton! Please tell me that you don't actually believe him... A guy like Ricky Hall has no soul. He knows what he did to you in high school, and he doesn't give a damn."

Maybe she was right, but Peyton had said what she had to say, and she was proud of herself. It might have taken twelve years, give or take, but she'd finally saved herself.

"Promise me you won't go see him again, P. Scott."

The grip on her hand tightened, a silent plea. Brooke would have done whatever it took to protect her best friend, but she wouldn't allow her to return to the Hall residence ever again.

"I promise, B. Baker."

Julian appeared suddenly, his expression unreadable. Peyton winced as he moved across the room to sit beside them.

"You went to see him?" He demanded. "What the hell, Peyton? Does Lucas know?"

Peyton shot her best friend a desperate look before turning to face him. "Of course he does, Julian. He always supports me."

Brooke only nodded.

Julian looked suspicious, but decided to believe her. The Peyton Sawyer/Peyton Scott he knew didn't lie.

"Why?"

"Because..." She drew out, gripping Brooke's free hand. "I just... I wanted answers, but now I don't know if I'll ever really get them."

"Peyton."

He sighed and reached out to squeeze her arm.

"The only excuse that asshole even has is that he's sick." Julian told her. "He's a sick person, Peyton. He had no right to hit you."

"Hi mom." Sam called, sailing through the living room. "Hi dad. Hi Peyton! I'll see you guys later!"

Brooke sighed. "Ten thirty curfew, Samantha Nicole. Or else you're grounded."

The sixteen year old held her hands up in surrender.

"Where are you going, Sam?" Peyton asked, releasing her hold on Brooke. "Got a hot date?"

Sam blushed. "Maybe..."

"If that boy even lays a hand on you..."

"Dad! God!"

Peyton shot Sam a grin. "He's just looking out for you, Sam... You're lucky to have a dad who would kill your boyfriend if he ever hurt you. My dad didn't even know about half of the guys I dated... It's not that he didn't care, he was just away so much."

"Have a good night." Sam replied, reaching for the door knob. "See ya guys later."

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" She turned back around.

"Be careful." She said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

"I've really missed this." Haley muttered, taking another sip of her coffee. "Just you and me..."

"Being you and me?" Lucas replied with a grin. "I have too, Hales. So much. Traveling with my mom, and Lily, and Andy was great, I had my beautiful daughter, and my beautiful wife, but there was one big thing that was missing."

She raised an eye brow. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"My Hales." He laughed and set the cup on the table. "There is one Haley James-Scott in this world, and she's pretty irreplaceable."

Haley laughed and smacked him. "Shut up! I've missed you too, Luke. Tree Hill just wasn't the same without you guys."

 _There's only one Tree Hill, and it's your home._

"So..." Lucas drew out, handing her another, updated picture of her soon-to-be niece. "I know Peyton and I kind of agreed not to tell everyone what we're naming her until she gets here, but I really-"

Haley was suddenly at his side, her hands gripping tightly to her shoulders, her eyes wide. He laughed. There was the Haley he had grown up with, the girl who always loved to be in on a secret.

"Tell. Me." Haley muttered, shaking him. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Still laughing, he gently removed her hands from his shoulders and stood up, wrapping his arm around her to drag her along.

"Well, we argued about her first name constantly." Lucas admitted. "Peyton literally stayed up, all night, looking up baby name websites. We finally agreed on one name: Brianna. It means strong."

Her smile grew. "That's beautiful, Luke! Brianna Scott."

"Brianna _Haley_ Scott."

He laughed again as she threw herself at him, winding her arms around his neck. Jamie's middle name was Lucas, because Lucas Eugene Scott would always be her best friend. To have her best friend's child named after her... It was an honor.

"That was the one thing Peyton and I agreed on." Lucas told her, rubbing her back. "I mean, with Sawyer, I honestly thought I was going to lose Peyton forever, and just to hear her, talking back to me... I would have named our child Chicago if she'd asked me to. I fell in love with the name Holden, but it took a while for that name to grow on her. When we were deciding on a middle name for both kids, we looked at each other, and said: _Brooke_ , and _Keith_. It wasn't any different for Mei Li."

 _Sawyer Brooke Scott_

 _Holden Keith Scott_

 _Brianna Haley Scott_

"Are you guys gonna be done after three?"

He shrugged. "You know Peyton, she loves kids. Nothing went wrong during her pregnancy with Holden, so she's hopeful. If we ever have another girl, Peyton's already decided on her name."

Haley smiled sadly. Somehow, she knew that the possible fourth child born to Lucas and Peyton would have some sort of connection to Peyton's two mothers.

"What is it?"

"Mackenzie." Lucas replied with a small smile. "Mackenzie Ellieanna Scott. She couldn't decide which mother she should go with, so she pushed the two names together. Honestly, Hales, I wouldn't mind having one more kid if he, or she, ended up being anything like Peyton."

They dropped down onto the nearest couch, studying the photo together. Mei Li, soon to be Brianna, was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes, and even darker hair. She seemed to be smiling in the shot, her eyes closed.

"Brianna Haley Scott." Haley muttered, handing the picture back to him. "We love you already."

Lucas's phone rang.

 _'Brooke Calling'_

"I gotta take this." Lucas said, squeezing her shoulder. He pressed his phone to his ear. "I hope you're calling to tell me that my wife is finally coming home to spend some quality time with me. I mean, I love you, Brooke, I really do, but you gotta stop stealing Peyton from me all the time. We're home now, we're not going anywhere, I need to see her sometimes too."

"Luke?" Came Brooke's panicked reply. "I need you to call Julian, and Nathan, and Clay, and Quinn, and Hales, and Sam, and Mouth and Millie... Please! The baby is coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay... Umm... Breathe?"

Peyton yelped as Brooke's grip on her hand tightened, turning to glare at Skills. He had been the closest person to the Baker household after her water had broken, and he'd been the first to answer Lucas and Haley's frantic phone calls.

"Not. Helping."

Brooke screamed in pain as her two friends helped her wobble into the emergency room. He glanced around, finding no one at the front desk.

"Yo!" Skills snapped. "Pregnant, cranky lady over here, people! We get some help?!"

"Skills!" The girls said together, shooting him another round of glares.

They really did love him, but he was not helpful during stressful situations. He left the brunet to lean against the blonde, going off in search of a member of the medical staff.

Finally, finally, a man wearing a white coat approached them with a wheel chair. Together, he and Peyton slowly eased Brooke down into it.

"I love you!" She called, her hold on Peyton's hand finally loosening. "Please, send Julian back as soon as he gets here! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Peyton felt tears welling in her eyes.

Her best friend was having a baby.

She still felt guilty about missing the birth of the twins, but she and Lucas were home now, and they weren't going to be absent for anything else.

"Peyton?"

She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. Julian pulled her into a hug, letting out a sigh of relief.

The day was finally here.

"Go!" Peyton laughed, giving him a gentle shove in the direction of the double doors. "Julian, go! You're about to be a dad again!"

Lucas chuckled, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "C'mon, man! Get going. Brooke needs you."

After he was gone, she wound her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Brooke's about to be a mom again." She muttered. "God, Luke, I am so proud of her."

Lucas smiled. "I am too, Pretty Girl, I am too."

* * *

"Brooke?"

He rapped his knuckle against the door a few times, a grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of his friend, Brooke Davis.

She was Brooke Baker now, but she would always be Davis to him. Brooke Davis was the girl he'd dated, the girl he'd hurt, and the girl he'd somehow managed to stay friends through all the drama of high school and college.

Brooke's hair was pulled back into a lose pony tail, her makeup from the day before was smudged under her eyes, and she looked exhausted, but she was still beautiful. In her arms, there was a small, pink bundle.

"It's a girl, Luke." Brooke whispered, glancing up at him. Happy tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the baby girl out for him to take. "It's perfect... My family is finally perfect."

Lucas cradled the baby close to him, glancing up at Sam, Jude, and Davis. Julian was at Brooke's side, his arm wrapped around her. His eyes were full of amazement.

"She's beautiful." He muttered. "She looks just like you."

Julian and Brooke shared a smile. She was beautiful, all of their children were. Brooke couldn't believe that her baby was finally here.

"What's her name?"

He gave his wife an approving nod. They'd agreed on the name together, it meant everything to them.

Brooke reached out to take her daughter back. "Do you remember what the first thing you said to me your first day back here?"

 _The world could always use another Elizabeth._

Lucas nodded. "Is that her middle name? Elizabeth?"

"You thought that the world could use another Elizabeth." She said. "But I think the world could use another girl like my beautiful, smart, amazing best friend."

"Brooke...?"

Brooke laughed. "Luke, say hello to Kayleigh Peyton Baker. Kayleigh, meet your Uncle Lucas. Your Aunt Peyton should be here any minute."

Lucas's grin grew. Brooke was right.

The world could use another girl like his beautiful Peyton.


	12. Chapter 12

"So." She muttered from the doorway, a small smile appearing on her face. "Peyton, huh? I always knew it was a good name."

Brooke laughed weakly. "It's a great name. The world could use another Brooke and Peyton... Minus the whole love triangle, sex tape thing."

Peyton snorted and moved across the room. "She's beautiful, Brooke."

"I kinda like her." The brunet admitted. She handed her daughter over. "Can you believe it, Blondie? We're both married, we have kids..."

She cradled Kayleigh Peyton Baker to her chest, staring down at her in amazement. The little girl was truly beautiful, taking after her mother.

"Do you ever think about high school?" Brooke asked suddenly. "The way things used to be?"

Peyton nodded slowly. She missed those days sometimes, minus the part of her senior year, where she'd spent almost six months being slapped around by an ass hole who only pretend to love her. She missed the carefree times, when it had been her, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Haley against the world.

"Did you ever think our lives would end up this way?"

"No." She muttered. "I mean, at first, I thought Lucas and I were gonna end up together, and then... At the beginning of that relationship, I really thought I'd end up with Ricky..."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's shoulders. "It was pretty much a storybook romance at first, wasn't it?"

Peyton nodded again. It had been the type of relationship that every girl dreamed about, a boy who would have killed for her... In the first month, anyway. The second month had brought along Ricky's jealously, and by the third month, she'd sported her first black eye.

"I thought he loved me." She admitted. "And then there was Lucas... Are you mad at me, Brooke? For going to see him?"

Brooke hesitated, pulling her closer. "No, Curly, I'm not... I mean, do I wish that you hadn't gone? Of course. But I also think that you needed closure, and even Luke couldn't give that to you. This was something you needed to do on your own. You're never allowed to go see him again, though."

"What?" Lucas demanded from the doorway, his eyes darkening. "What did you just say, Brooke?"

* * *

"I'm sorry." Peyton mumbled, quickly handing the baby back to Brooke. "Luke... Wait!"

He stormed out of the hospital room, stopping when he was far enough away to punch the wall.

"Damn it!"

"Luke?" She called, rushing to his side. She gripped his injured hand. "Are you okay? Oh, honey... Why did you-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Peyton?" Lucas hissed, tearing away from her. "Here I am, trying to keep you safe, and you go to see a guy who beat you? Do you remember how long it took for your bruises to heal? Cause I sure do, and I'll be damned if I ever let Ricky Hall anywhere near you again."

"Luke..."

His hands shot out, wrapping around her upper arms. He wanted to shake some sense into her. Did she even realize how stupid she could be sometimes?

"Lucas!"

Nathan and Clay at his side instantly, yanking him off of her. They struggled for a few moments, leaving Haley and Quinn to try and comfort the blonde.

"Get off of me, man!" Lucas snapped, shoving at his brother. "Do you even know what she did? She went to see him! Peyton went to visit her old flame, Ricky! Let go of me, Nathan!"

"What?" Nathan demanded, turning to shoot his sister-in-law a hard look. "Peyton-What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I needed some closure!" Peyton shot back. "Look, I know that you are all trying to protect me, or whatever, but for once, someone needs to let me save myself! Ricky hit me, yes, but I needed to know why."

She trailed off, pausing long enough to look her husband in the eye. "I needed to know why, Luke. I don't care if you're angry with me or not."

Peyton spun on her heel, walking back in the direction of the waiting room. She was angry, she needed time to cool off.

"Peyton." Lucas called. She glanced back at him. "If I _ever_ find out that you've gone to see him again, or if I ever catch him anywhere near you, or our kids, then I'll kill him. Do you hear me?! I'll be _just_ like my father, Dan Scott! I will _kill_ him, Peyton!"

* * *

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she processed his words. He didn't understand, he'd never understand why she had gone to see Ricky.

"Here."

Peyton glanced up, managing a smile as she accepted the tissues from Clay. He dropped down beside her, hesitantly reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She muttered, dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex. "I... Umm... I'm sorry, Clay..."

"Don't be sorry." Clay replied. "Look, I know we're newer friends, and I know that I might never really understand what you guys went through with that prick, but I'm not here to judge you, Peyton."

Peyton smiled again. "Thank you."

He stood up, offering her a hand. Once she was on her feet again, he nodded his head towards the door.

"Wanna take a walk?"

They walked around the hospital grounds, talking about nothing in particular. Peyton told him about losing her mother in that very hospital, Clay admitted that his life had been on the line after being shot by Katie.

"Peyton." He muttered, she turned to face him. "Lucas... He'll cool off. I know that he and Nathan aren't exactly happy about what you did, but they love you. They'll come around."

"Thanks, Clay." Peyton said. Her phone began to buzz, she pulled it out of her pocket to answer. "Just a second... Hello?"

As she turned her back, something suddenly hit the back of Clay's head, sending him falling to the floor with a groan. His eyes widened, and he tried to call out to her, but he was hit again.

Peyton frowned. It annoyed her when calls ended in sudden hang ups. She would have much rather heard a polite voice say: Sorry! Wrong number! Common courtesy.

"That was weird..." She turned back around, her eyes widened. "Clay?! Oh my god-"

She rushed to his side, checking for a pulse. "Clay? Talk to me! Clay!"

He towered over her, the smile on his face was cold and unfeeling as he reached down to yank her to her feet.

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I have never seen Lucas get that angry before." Quinn muttered, shaking her head. She'd known the oldest Scott brother since he was a kid, and she'd always through of his as a quiet kid who loved to read.

Haley managed a laugh. "I have. Trust me, it wasn't pretty."

The two girls sat side by side on a couch in the waiting room, waiting for their respective husbands to return. Clay had offered to go track Peyton down, while Nathan had gone to calm his brother.

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"They'll be fine." She promised her older sister. "Quinnie, it's Lucas and Peyton, they've survived a lot worse than one stupid fight."

Lucas and Peyton were two of the strongest people she knew, and together, they made one hell of a couple. They'd had a lot of up's and down's in their relationship, but they always came out on top at the end.

As the minutes ticked by, Quinn became to feel agitated. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong, very wrong.

"I'm gonna go check on Clay and Peyton." She muttered, standing up. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Haley nodded slowly, following her outside. They should have been back by now.

The two sisters looked everywhere, it wasn't that large of a campus. They walked around the building twice, before giving up.

"I'll try to call him." Quinn offered, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Maybe he just took her home. Peyton was pretty upset when she walked away."

She hit number one on speed dial and waited, waiting eagerly to hear his voice. All he had to do was answer, and promise her that everything was okay, that she was just being paranoid.

"Wait." Haley muttered, glancing around. "Quinn... Do you hear that?"

 _Hey, this is Clay. Leave a message._

Quinn groaned in frustration, her fear growing. Clay always answered her calls, no matter what he was in the middle of.

"Try him again."

She redialed the number, this time holding the phone away from her ear in hopes to hear what her youngest sister was hearing.

 _That's why I wrote this song to sing_

 _My beautiful girl_

"Oh my god..." Quinn ran off towards the parking lot.

Clay had hired City and Colour to play at Tric for their first Valentine's Day as a couple, and after learning that the first song they'd played. _'The Girl' (Acoustic),_ was her favorite song, he'd set it as his ring tone for whenever she called.

"Haley!"

Haley followed the sound of her sister's frantic voice, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Clay. Quinn cradled his head in her lap, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged him to open his eyes.

"Hmm..." He grunted, his eyes flying open. "Peyton! I... What?! Quinn? Babe... What happened?"

The older James sister let out a sigh of relief, squeezing his hands.

"You're okay." She promised. "You're gonna be just fine, baby. I love you."

Haley surveyed the scene, finding nothing out of the ordinary. That did nothing to calm her nerves. If Clay was lying face down in the parking lot, then where the hell was Peyton?

Something small gleamed in the sunlight, and her eyes widened. No... It couldn't be...

"Haley-Bob?" Quinn asked slowly. "What's wrong, Hales?"

She bent down to retrieve the ring, tears coming to her eyes. She held it out for her sister and brother-in-law to see.

"This was Keith's ring." Haley whispered. "He left it for Lucas, and Lucas proposed to Peyton with it... She never takes it off."

Clay jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain from the bump on his head.

"She was _right_ there!" He stuttered, pointing to the empty street. "She was right next to me, and then... Where is she, Haley?"

She needed to find Lucas, and Nathan. She needed to find her blonde best friend.

"Haley!" Clay snapped. "Where the hell is she?"

Haley suddenly felt dizzy, she leaned against a random car to support her weight.

"Hales?" Quinn asked.

"Ricky has her." She managed to say, before everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

"Haley!"

He might have been retired from playing basketball professionally, but that didn't stop him from waking up at six AM every morning to run five miles. He was still as in good of shape as he had been during his high school years, he could do sprints without breaking a sweat.

He was at her side within seconds of walking through the hospital's double doors.

"Haley?" Nathan said, alarm clear in his tone. "Hales? Wake up, baby. Haley!"

Quinn had left Clay leaning up against a random car to help her sister. It was now Haley's head that she cradled in her lap, until Nathan had crossed the distance between them in three long strides, and lifted the mother of two off the ground, cradling her to his chest.

"Haley?"

Lucas appeared beside his brother, his eyes full of confusion. He glanced around, wanting nothing more than to find Peyton and pull her to him. He was still angry, but seeing his best friend collapse made all of those bitter emotions go away.

"Quinn?" He asked. "Where's Peyton? Did she go back to see Brooke and... What the hell happened to you?"

It was the first time either one of the Scott brothers had stopped to notice Clay. A large bump was slowly forming on the back of his head, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Quinn and Clay shared a look, Haley began to regain consciousness. She blinked rapidly, her gaze slowly meeting Nathan's.

She suddenly paled.

"Peyton!" She cried, thrusting the ring at Lucas. "Oh my god..."

Lucas stared down at the ring in his hand, his eyes narrowing. It was Keith's ring, the ring he'd proposed to his wife with, the ring she had not once removed from her finger since the day he'd slipped it on at their spot by the lake.

It couldn't be.

"Where is she?" Lucas demanded, addressing ever single member of the group. "Where the hell is she, you guys?"

"Clay!" Nathan turned to his best friend. "She was just with you! What the hell happened?"

Lucas's phone began to buzz. He almost let out a sigh of relief as he saw the name flash across the screen.

 _'Peyton Calling.'_

If she was calling him, then she must have been fine. She was okay, she had an explanation for why Clay had been hit by something, and why her engagement ring had been found lying on the ground beside the passed out basketball agent.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, pressing the phone to his ear. "Baby? Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me, Peyton."

"Shouldn't have left her alone, Scott."

That voice made his blood run cold. His worst fears had come true, the man who had smacked his wife around in high school had her again because he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Ricky." Lucas hissed, Nathan's head jerked up as soon as the name left his mouth. "I don't know what the hell you're up to, but you have sixty seconds to let Peyton go, or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ricky taunted. He moved across the room to where his ex-girlfriend sat, tied up.

The rope wrapped around her wrists rubbed them raw. She cried out in pain as he ripped the tape from her mouth.

Her husband winced.

"Ricky." He said, his voice pleading. "Please, just let her go. You can have anything you want, but let her go before you do something you'll regret."

Ricky scoffed, throwing his arm back to punch the blonde in the face. She took the hit, just like she had in high school.

"Lucas!"

Nathan grabbed the phone from his brother's hand just in time to hear his sister-in-law's desperate cry. His jaw clenched.

"Ricky." He hissed. "I swear to god, if you lay a hand on her again, I will kill you. Just walk away, man, and let her go, or you're gonna end up regretting it. Just. Let. Her. Go."

The phone was on speaker now, Clay pulled Quinn close to his as they listened to the dark, menacing voice speak again.

"You stole her from me, Scott."

Lucas's eyes darkened. He'd stolen her? He, along with the rest of his friends had saved her from his dark, twisted abuse. Ricky had left her broken, Lucas had been there to pick up the pieces.

He traced the outline of Peyton's swelling cheek with his finger. "She was always supposed to be with me, but you just had to have her."

"I was in love with her!" Lucas snapped. "I loved her, I protected her, she's my _wife_! Just let her go, please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ricky replied, letting out a low chuckle. "Alright, Scott, why don't you meet Peyton and I somewhere?"

"Where?" Nathan demanded.

"You're both smart boys." He laughed again. "Why don't you figure it out. Last person standing gets to keep Peyton. I think that sounds fair. Don't you, baby?"

"Luke... Don't..."

"Peyton." He muttered, trying to keep his tone calm for her. "It's okay, babe, I'm gonna find you."

The tape was over her mouth again before she could protest. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the gun in Ricky's hand.

"We'll see you soon, boys."

The call ended.

Nathan turned to Lucas, his eyes widening. "Where the hell could he be keeping her?"

 _I meant what I said, Ricky. We're done. I'm done._

 _We're done when I say we're done._

Simultaneously, the brothers locked eyes again. There was only one place he could have taken Peyton, back to where everything had ended for them.

"The hallway." Lucas muttered, shaking his head. 'Peyton was in the hallway by her locker the day she broke it off for good."

"Let's go." Clay staggered towards Nathan's car. "Haley, Quinn, go back inside and stay with Brooke. Send Julian after you."

Lucas stuffed the ring into his pocket, his hands shaking. He'd find her, no matter what it took. He was always saving her, not because someone had to, but because he loved her. He had always been in love with her, and he always would be.

"I'm coming, Peyton. I'm coming."


	15. Chapter 15

"Can't you go any faster?!" Lucas demanded frantically. It felt like they had just left the hospital parking lot.

"I'm going ten over the speed limit!" Julian shot back. "What do you want from me, man? To do twenty?"

"Yes!"

"We can't get caught by the police." He replied, shaking his head. "I'm not risking that, knowing this prick has Peyton."

Nathan watched as the speed went from 80 mph to 100 mph. Neither of the Scott brothers were wearing their seat belts, the thought had never even crossed their minds.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"It's gonna be okay, man." His little brother muttered. "We'll get her."

Lucas shook his head. "If he even lays a hand on her, Nathan... I'll kill him. Ricky Hall is gonna take Peyton away from me over my dead body."

 _Peyton, it doesn't work like that. The universe doesn't punish you for being afraid._

They'd survived so much together, car crashes, bullet wounds, and psychos. They'd never let anyone let anyone lay odds on them. He'd be damned if he let some prick from his wife's past, let alone someone who had caused her so much pain, hurt her again.

 _You talk about how I'm always saving you, and I can't save you from this._

 _We can't even think like that, okay?_

He was going to win whatever little games Ricky had in mind, because he was the guy that had won the girl. Peyton was his everything, he wasn't about to lose her now.

"Clay." Nathan snapped, jerking his head around. "Stay awake, man! We should have left you at the hospital."

Clay cracked an eyelid, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He was hurt, yes, but he was also very stubborn, and on one was doing this without him.

Peyton had been right there, he'd just turned away for a second, and now a guy with a very delusional fantasy had her. It was his fault that Ricky had taken Peyton, he needed to make it up to her.

"Julian." Clay muttered. "Go faster."

Julian floored it, going from 100 mph to 120 mph.

Things weren't supposed to be this way.

He should have been back at the hospital with his wife, his sons, and his daughters. Lucas and Peyton should have been at home with Sawyer and Holden.

Ricky shouldn't have been living in Tree Hill after everything he'd put Peyton through.

 _Lucas and Peyton's story is all about romance and destiny and fate_

Ricky was dead meat.

Lucas didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know that he loved Peyton, and he was going to get her back. He'd always been there to save her, this time wouldn't be any different. The two Scott brothers had faced off against the ex Ravens basketball player many times before, they'd always come out on top.

It was one of the many reason he was so grateful for Nathan tagging along. Together, they were unstoppable.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens..." Lucas began, swallowing hard. "Grab Peyton, and run. Please, just make sure she's safe."

"I'm with you." Nathan replied. "Julian, if you get the chance, get Peyton out of there. Clay, you're staying in the car."

"Nate-"

"You're practically falling asleep back there!" Julian said. "You can help by being the getaway driver, Clay. Please... Just listen to us."

They were nearing the school now.

Lucas felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, but he couldn't smile. There was no room for sentimental moments when the girl who meant more to him than anything else was currently in trouble.

"We're gonna get her, Luke." Nathan muttered. "Ricky Hall has nothing against us."

Julian slowed the car down enough for the two brothers to jump out. He slammed on the breaks, leaving the keys in ignition, and Clay in the car as he took off running towards the school.

"Remember." Lucas whispered, glancing back at him. "Whatever happens, you grab Peyton and run. Just run, Julian, please."


	16. Chapter 16

"You know, kiddo." He muttered, shaking his head. "You used to know how to fight back. What happened to that girl?"

Every blow she had endured must have sent her more and more into unconsciousness, because she couldn't believe her eyes.

Ghosts weren't real, and Keith was not standing right in front of her,

 _Dreams are emails for ghosts._

"Peyton." He snapped. "I know you're getting tired, and I know you're scared, but you've gotta stay awake. Help is on the way, but you need to fight back too."

"Keith?"

Keith smiled. He looked exactly like he had that fateful day in the hallway. She'd been in and out of consciousness after the loss of blood, but she did remember Lucas's arms wrap around her as he carried her out, and she remembered Keith's last words to her future husband.

 _Luke... I love you, now go._

"What are you..." Peyton began, she felt so dizzy. "Doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What am you doing here?'" He replied, his smile still in place. "I look out for all of you kids... I mean, someone has to, right?"

Keith had lost everything that day, his wedding to Karen, his chance to adopt Lucas, and his chance to become a father to his own daughter, Lily.

How could he be smiling?

"Peyton." Keith muttered. "Look, I can't be here for long, and neither can you. Ricky is on his way back, Luke and Nathan are almost here, but you need to _fight_ , kiddo, with everything you have. Fight back, beat this guy."

Peyton nodded slowly. "Fight... I need to fight..."

How could she possibly fight anyone when she was two seconds away from slipping back into unconsciousness?

Even as a ghost, Keith was expecting so much from her.

"I know you're scared." He said again, and for a moment, she thought she felt his hand on her shoulder. "But you've got a husband, and two kids who need you. Fight, Peyton. Don't let this kid win."

"I promise." She mumbled. Little by little, she was becoming more alert. "Keith... Luke really misses you..."

Keith smiled sadly. "Why? I've always been right there... Holden, huh?"

"Your namesake." Peyton replied with a smile. "Holden Keith Scott. He looks just like you."

"Must be a pretty handsome kid then, if he's takes after me."

She laughed weakly. She hadn't known Keith as well as Lucas, obviously, or even as well as Haley, but every story ever told to her by her husband made her feel closer to him.

Especially the stories of Keith teasing Lucas about his feelings for her.

"Peyton." Keith's tone became serious again. "Lucas is on his way, he has Nathan and Julian with him, but I need you to fight, _Luke_ needs you to fight, because he's gonna need someone to tell him how proud I am of him. He was always a good kid, but now he's an even greater man. I love him, Peyton, I will always love him... Just like I'll always love Karen, and Lily. He is my son... Even if I never got the chance to file those papers. Tell him that for me, please?"

"I will." Peyton promised. Her eyes closed.

Footsteps were approaching. She felt the familiar sting against her cheek, but she was almost too numb to notice. She'd forgotten what that felt like, to become so numb that you no longer felt a damn thing.

"Wake up, bitch."

Ricky slapped her again.

 _I need you to fight._

Her eyes flew open. Just as she'd done during the second psycho Derek attack, she began to fight back.

She wasn't that little girl from high school, who just took the abuse her boyfriend made her endure, anymore. She was a wife, she was a mother, she was a survivor.

With her hands still tied behind her back, she delivered a swift kick to his stomach, sending him falling backwards against the lockers. She stood up, breathing heavily as she went to kick him again.

Ricky punched her. Hard. This time, she ended up on the ground, her head pounding. He towered over her, a dark smile swept across his face.

"Peyton!"


	17. Chapter 17

"I know how much your husband likes quotes, baby." He muttered, yanking her to her feet. "I know how much you like em' too. So, I found one just for you. George R.R. Martin once said: _'A bruise is a lesson, and each lesson makes us better.'_ "

Ricky held her up by her hair, his hand blurred as he slapped her again. They last time they'd stood in that hallway together, she'd been back and blue.

It only seemed right to him that she looked that way again.

"I taught you a lot of lessons." He continued. "Didn't I, baby? But you never learned, did you?"

He shoved her back against the lockers. Peyton slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"No." Ricky muttered, shaking his head. "You never learned, Peyton. You never learned. You had to go crying to the Scott brothers, get me expelled, and sent to Vermont, and break us up. This was your fault! If you would have just kept your mouth shut, and tried to be a better girlfriend, then this could have been our life. Those would have been our kids."

"If I would have kept my mouth shut..." Peyton said, slowly standing. "Then I would have been dead a long time ago, asshole."

With every last bit of her strength, she kicked him again, right where it would hurt the most. She needed to get out of there, she needed to run.

Ricky grabbed her by her hair, swinging her around to face him. He held her tight, his arms encircling her waist.

"I'm the only person who's ever gonna love you, Peyton."

"No way."

The double doors burst open, and just like a knight in shinning armor, there was her Lucas. The second their eyes met, his jaw tightened. His hands curled into fists as he faced his them.

"Let her go, Hall." He hissed, glancing back at Nathan. "Let her go, and you and I will settle this, man to man."

Ricky laughed coldly, shoving her off to the side. "Like I said on the phone, Scott. Last person standing gets to have her."

Julian was at her side within seconds.

"Peyton?" He asked, shaking her. "Damn it, Peyton, stay awake!"

Nathan gave a quick nod to his older brother, and suddenly they were rushing towards their former teammate, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Did you seriously think you were gonna win?" Nathan demanded, throwing his arm back.

It was an all too familiar feeling, his fist colliding with Ricky's face. Blood flowed from his nose, but he wasn't backing down. He shoved the younger Scott brother back, kicking him until he was sure Nathan would no longer interfere with his plans.

"She was always supposed to be with me, Scott." He hissed. From his back pocket, he pulled out a gun. "And if I can't have her, then no one's gonna have her."

"Julian!" Lucas snapped, the butt of the gun cracked against his temple. "Run!"

Ricky grabbed Julian, yanking him away from the frail blonde. While he was strong, he was nothing compared to Nathan and Lucas.

He was down within seconds. Peyton's eyes opened slowly, trying to meet Lucas's gaze.

"I love you." She whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Luke. Nothing can ever change that."

"Just you and me in the afterlife, baby." Ricky said, leaning down to kiss her. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait."

"You're wrong." A familiar voice muttered. "You're gonna have a pretty boring afterlife, man, cause she's not coming with you."

She'd only heard the sound of a gunshot once before, when Jimmy Brooks had pointed the gun at the double doors and fired a shot. Brooke's hand had wrapped around her own, pulling her down to the ground as glass shards flew everywhere.

The loud, rippling sound sliced through the air, and then everything was silent. Ricky lay motionlessness on the ground, his gun still pointed at her.

"Peyton?!" Julian crawled over to her, his hand finding hers. "Peyton! Stay awake! Do you hear me? Stay. Awake."

Peyton heard his words, but she couldn't follow through. Her head was pounding, her eyes felt heavy.

Clay slumped to the ground, the gun fell from his hand as he blacked out.

* * *

"Call an ambulance!" Lucas snapped, taking Julian's place at his wife's side. "Julian, now! Please!"

Julian pulled his phone out of his pocket, frantically dialing.

"Baby." He muttered, pulling her into his arms. "Peyton, you're safe now, baby, but I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me? Talk to me, Peyton! Say anything... Tell me something, anything."

He kissed her forehead, forever grateful to be able to hold her in his arms. No one would ever take her away from him again.

 _He is my son._

"Keith thinks Holden is handsome." Peyton managed to say, a small smile appearing on her face. "I have to agree with him there."

Lucas was speechless. How many times had she been hit for her to imagine his dead uncle?

"Keith..." He asked slowly. "Peyton, Keith is..."

"He's so proud of you." She continued. "He wanted me to tell you that... He said he's always right there, looking out for all of us..."

"Luke." Nathan muttered, finally standing up. "Ambulance is on it's way... I'm gonna stay with Clay."

He nodded.

"He called you his son."

"What?!" Lucas whipped his head around to meet her gaze. "Babe... What are you talking about? Keith is dead, Peyton."

The only thing he had ever wanted was a father, someone to love him, to protect him, and teach him things... Keith had been everything to him, his unofficial father. He had wanted nothing more than to be Lucas Eugene Scott, son to Keith and Karen Scott.

Dan had ripped that chance away from him.

Peyton smiled sadly, the darkness was slowly overtaking her. She'd never felt safer than when Lucas held her. She was finally safe, she could sleep.

"He said he loves you." She muttered, her eyes closing. "He said that you're a great man, and he's so proud of you."

"Peyton!" Lucas begged. "Stay awake! Damn it, Peyt, wake up!"

Peyton slipped into unconsciousness, her head resting heavily against his shoulder. Lucas let out a groan, full of frustration. Where the hell was that ambulance?


End file.
